Gedanken eines ehemaligen Knappen - Teil 15
Gedanken eines ehemaligen Knappen - oder: aus dem Leben des Sir Veyt van Roth Teil 15 670 px Veyt hockte auf der Mauer von Burg Nethergarde und hielt Wache. Die Sonne schien ihm heiß ins Gesicht, der Schweiß rann in Strömen den Nacken hinab unter die Rüstung und der rote Staub der Lande sorgte dafür, dass sein Teint leicht gepudert aussah. Er hasste es. Man traute sich kaum den Mund aufzumachen weil man wieder herumfliegenden Sand zwischen die Zähne bekommen würde. Wenn es nur einmal regnen würde… Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie er früher so auf den Feldern der Seenhainer Bauern gesessen hatte. Stundenlang. Die dürren Lausbubenbeine in den zu kurzen Hosen mit den riesigen Flicken auf den Knien baumelten gefühlte Ewigkeiten, während er im strahlenden Sonnenschein auf seinem Hocker saß und vor sich hin summte bis ihm früher oder später der Regen lauwarm bis kühl auf den Kopf klatschte. Hach ja, Seenhain. Alte Heimat. Nostalgie. Damals, als das Gras noch grüner, der Honig noch süßer und der Regen noch nasser gewesen war und er dort noch eine Familie gehabt hatte. Oh ja. Familie. Familie ist etwas Großartiges, ehrlich! Wenn man abends zusammen am Tisch saß und die Geschehnisse des Tages Revue passieren ließ war es immer eine Gratwanderung zwischen höflicher Zurückhaltung der unangenehmen Ereignisse und direktem Auskotzen über all den Mist in den man den Tag über rein getreten war und der darum bis zu den Knöcheln an den Schuhen klebte. Da gab es die Momente, in denen der Nachwuchs symbolisch mit Nachdruck die Tür hinter sich zuschlug mit einem „Ich bin auf meinem Zimmer!“ und natürlich die Momente wenn der Herr des Hauses mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug und auf unter den Tisch gesteckte Beine des Nachwuchses hinwies. Große Brüder waren dazu da, kleine Brüder in den Dreck zu schicken, kleine Brüder waren dazu da, den großen Brüdern auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen und auf die Nerven zu gehen (vorallem wenn die großen Brüder mit einem großen Mädchen irgendwo herumlungerten). Große Schwestern neigten hingegen dazu, kleine Brüder genauso zu drangsalieren wie kleine Schwestern, wobei kleine Schwestern IMMER den Niedlichkeitsbonus erhielten und der Beschützerinstinkt eines ganzen Dorfes anschlug wenn sie nur clever genug die Lippen verzogen, die Augenbraue in der Mitte nach oben zogen und schon einmal geräuschvoll schnieften. Wenn da noch kein „oh du Aaaarme“ erschallte, dann spätestens dann, wenn die Hände an den Augen waren um diese so lange zu reiben, bis genug Dreck drin war, das es tränte. Veyt selbst hatte im Laufe seines Lebens bisherigen das schier unglaubliche Glück gehabt, gleich mehrfach in den Genuss von Familie zu kommen mit durchaus sehr unterschiedlichen Positionen. Er kratzte sich am Kinn und überlegte. Mal sehen... Es war inzwischen 23 Jahre her dass Seenhain mit der Präsenz eines Veyt Matthes gesegnet worden war, der wiederum wurde mit einem großen Bruder gesegnet, wurde ein paar Jahre später vorüber gehend zum Einzelkind nur um abermals ein paar Jahre später via Pflegefamilie zum kleinen Bruder eines großen Bruders, als auch zum großen Bruder einer kleinen Schwester zu werden. Was aber eigentlich auch nur eine Formalität war, den Status hatte er vorher schon, kannte er die Familie doch solange er denken konnte und gehörte eh schon zum lebenden Inventar. Unter dieser Zeit konnte er mental wunderbar einen großen Strich machen denn von alldem war nichts mehr übrig. Kriege gegen Orks, Überfälle von Orks, Selbstmörderische Verteidigungsaktionen auf Inseln in Lordaeron gegen Orks und deren Verbündete… Joah, die Seenhainer Verwandtschaft war ausgedünnt und eine gewisse unterschwellige Abneigung gegen grüne Haut nährte den Rassisten in ihm. Kapitel 2 begann, wie inzwischen hinreichend bekannt war, mit dem Tausch der Namen Matthes und van Roth. Und genau an dem Punkt entstand plötzlich ein Geflecht und ein Gewirr, dass ihn eventuell zum zweimaligen Überdenken der Sache gebracht hätte, hätte er auch den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt! Um das alles zu verstehen brauchte man eh einen Zettel und einen Stift. Also. Zunächst halte man fest: Der neue Vater ist Sir Arken van Roth. Soweit so gut. Arken Sir Arken hat einen Bruder, Karun. Karun Arken Die Familie van Roth hatte lange vor dem Fall von Lordaeron versucht, ein Bündnis mit der Familie von Tieritz einzugehen, indem die beiden Töchter von Tieritz (Theresa und Julia) an die beiden van Roth-Söhne Arken und Karun gegeben werden sollten. Sir Arken war mal verlobt mit Theresa, Karun mit Julia. Julia o Karun Arken o Theresa Dummerweise schlug der Schicksalshammer zu und Theresa verstarb. Also musste man sich was neues einfallen lassen um das Familienbündnis zu halten. Kurzum wurde Julia an Arken vergeben, Karun hatte halt Pech. ......... o Karun Arken o Theresa (t) o Julia '' ''' Das war ja noch einfach. Die Sache entwickelte sich etwas verquer, Julia starb, Karun verschwand, Arken ging und heiratete statt dessen Pyrota Greycastle und sieben Jahre und zwei leibliche und ein adoptiertes Kind später war der Stand auf einmal wie folgt:center Rechtlich gesehen war damit Karun Veyts Onkel und Totenklage, die Frau, die ihm soviel Magenschmerzen bereitet hatte, seine Tante und beinahe Ziehmutter, wenn man die Verlobungszeit von Arken und ihrer lebenden Form mit einrechnete. Veyt tippte sich grübelnd gegen das Kinn. Also das letzte Mal, dass er seine Tante Totenklage gesehen hatte, war in Begleitung von Onkel Karun auf einer Kette über der Lava vom Schwarzfels. Seit dem nicht wieder, weil sein Onkel seine Tante runtergeworfen hatte. Aber das ist eine andere Sache. Arken war aber nicht der einzige mit Geschwistern. Karun war lediglich Onkel Nummer 1. Eine sehr illustre Persönlichkeit Sturmwinds präsentierte sich schon bald als Onkel Nummer 2, nämlich kein geringerer als Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade, der schon vor längerer Zeit mit Lady Pyrota Blutsbruderschaft geschlossen hatte und es sich auch nicht nehmen ließ, Veyt als Neffen zu titulieren. Damit wurde dann Vailean, der sich als Haakon Lightblade zu erkennen gab, zu Veyts Cousin. center Sir Cathalan wiederum hatte neben Haakon noch zwei weitere Kinder, Lucius und Samhaoir. Samhaoir wiederrum war wohl in erster Linie aus politischen Gründen dem Sir Dunrik of Eastvale zur Frau gegeben worden, somit wurde Sir Dunrik der Schwiegersohn von Sir Cathalan. center Während des Tirisfalfeldzuges und des Versuchs, Lordaeron von den Verlassenen, der Horde und was sonst noch allem zu befreien, kam die Dame Samhaoir of Eastvale geb. Lightblade ums Leben. Sir Dunrik gab seine Ländereien ab, seinen Titel auf und wurde als Sir Dunrik of Leith ein freier Ritter im Orden des Erbauers, dessen Ordensmeister wiederum Sir Arken van Roth war, der Mann von Lady Pyrota, die die Blutschwester von Sir Cathalan war, dessen Tochters Tod Sir Dunrik zum Witwer gemacht hatte. Sir Dunrik wiederum adoptierte die Litonja Silbergreif, die nun Litonja von Leith hieß, aber dennoch kein Adelsstatus hatte. Das war zunächst auch ein politischer Schachzug, denn der von Sir Arken adoptierte Veyt hatte ein Auge auf die rang- und standeslose Litonja geworfen und als eine von Leith sprach einer etwaigen Verbindung nichts mehr entgegen. center Als wäre das alles nicht schon kompliziert gesellte sich mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit pro vergangenen Monat ein Onkel dazu, denn wie sich heraus stellte hatte Lady Pyrota zwei Brüder. Der erste, Alavir Greycastle tauchte in Westfall auf, wurde dort Mitglied der Westfallbrigade. Ob Bruder und Schwester je zusammengetroffen waren, wusste Veyt nicht einmal, auch nicht ob Pyrota in der vorteilhaften Position der älteren Schwester oder in der noch vorteilhafteren Position der jüngeren Schwester gewesen war. Aber was er wusste war, dass Alavir damit Onkel Nummer 3 wurde, dem ein paar Wochen später, genau genommen fast exakt ein Monat später Onkel Nummer 4 folgte – Darwin Greycastle. Magiekundiger (armer Sir Arken) im Orden der Scharlachroten Faust (armer armer Sir Arken) und steckte jetzt auch noch mit allen zusammen hier in der Burg Nethergarde am Rande des Nichts. Damit ergab sich folgender Zwischen-Endstand: center Veyt war der Verlobte, der Adoptivtochter des Witwers der Tochter des Blutsbruder seiner Adoptivmutter. Litonja war die Verlobte des Adoptivsohns des Bruders des Geliebten der Schwester der verstorbenen Verlobten des Adoptivvaters ihres Verlobten. WZA???? Mit einem Grummeln knüllte Veyt das Papier zusammen und stopfte es in die Tasche und ließ sich die Sonne weiter ins Gesicht scheinen. Konnte nicht zur Abwechslung mal was passieren? . . . Sein Wunsch wurde erhört. Nur wenige Stunden später wurden die Torwachen überrannt, ein Flachmann geopfert, ein Verräter enttarnt und alle Wasservorräte der Burg und damit ein Teil der Besatzung vergiftet. Und er dachte, er hätte Probleme mit Verwandtschaft… Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers